The Real Housewives of Twinbrook
The Real Housewives of Twinbrook 2011-01-07. Sims Broadcasting System. The SBS announced today that The Real Housewives of... is coming to Twinbrook after the success of fellow real housewives series ('Sunset Valley, '''Riverview, and Barnacle Bay). is a reality series television program on the Sims Broadcasting System which originally followed the lives of five women in and around several upscale communities in SimNation neighborhood Twinbrook'2011-01-07'. 'Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives of Twinbrook is the next housewives series coming to Sims Broadcasting System. It is the network's fourth installation of The Real Housewives of... 2010-10-15, '''Sims Broadcasting System. The SBS announced today that The Real Housewives of... is coming to their lineup after the success of ''Sim Brother and the Celebrity Sim Brother shows on their lineups during the 2010-11 Summer scheduled airing.2010-10-15. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives of... on the Sims Broadcasting System's' 2011-12 Fall season scheduled airing. series, following ''The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley '''2010-10-15. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives of... on the Sims Broadcasting System's' 2011-12 Fall season scheduled airing., ''The Real Housewives of Riverview '''2010-10-15. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives of Riverview on the Sims Broadcasting System's' 2012-13 Fall season scheduled airing., and ''The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay '''2011-01--7. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay on the 'Sims Broadcasting System's' 2011-12 Spring season scheduled airing.. Community]] Production History The Real Housewives of Twinbrook was confirmed in Spring 2011 2011-04-03. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives goes to other areas. and scheduled for Spring 2013 release date 2011-04-03. SBS. The air date is Spring 2013. If everything goes according to plans, it will be earlier than that. and on May 28 of the same year, the SBS has stated in press release that housewives will move more quicker than usual 2012-05-28. SBS. The air date moved to Fall 2012. Current and Former Housewives Housewife History Current Housewives Series History Series overview Episode guide Specials Season 1 DVD release It is tentative at this point of time, but, the previous seasons of the series will be on sale at the local sim stores in SimNation on DVDs. Gallery The Real Housewives of logo.jpg StateofCalifornia.png TheSims3.gif TS3Logo.png Sims plum-bob1.png Flag of United States.png Fast Lane Box.jpg The Sims 3 High-End Loft Stuff Cover.jpg The Sims 3 Ambitions American box art.jpg Sims3Cover-Art.jpg World Adventures.png TS3 Generations.jpg Cbs.jpg Travel.png TS3 Pets.png TS3 Pets Cover.jpg Texas Color Blue.jpg Photo1769.jpg NC State Blue.jpg Iceland.jpg Aferca Pic.png Cbs.jpg Japan National Flag.jpg Flag of Canada.gif StateofWyoming.png StateofIdaho.png StateofArizona.png StateofAlaska.png StateofAlabama.png StateofMaryland.png StateofGeorgia.png StateofMaine.png StateofFlorida.png StateofTexas.jpg Travel.png Wiki logo 88x31.png See Also # 2011 - 2012 network television schedule # 2012 - 2013 network television schedule # 2013 - 2014 network television schedule # Sims Broadcasting System # The Real Housewives of... # The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley # The Real Housewives of Riverview # The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay # The Real Housewives of Bridgeport References The Real Housewives of Twinbrook The Real Housewives of Twinbrook The Real Housewives of Twinbrook The Real Housewives of Twinbrook The Real Housewives of Twinbrook The Real Housewives of Twinbrook